Klaingled
by YourFairytale
Summary: This is what happens when Kurt and Blaine run around in my head screaming MIX US WITH TANGLED! WEEE! Alright! Au Tangled!Klaine. Kinda close to the movie, but not everything. I want to thank Riku for all of her help She wrote some of this. and support while I wrote this. She's the best and she's perfection.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt leaned onto the window seal of his tower; looking across the land it was so beautiful. Florescent green grass covered the ground and the hills and there were big gorgeous trees as far as the eye could see. It was a beautiful summer day; the sky was bright blue and full of white clouds that resembled cotton candy. He leaned forward a bit, looking down to the bottom of his tower, which was well over a hundred feet down. There was a small animal pouncing around in the little purple and yellow flowers that popped up from the ground. Birds sang along with the running water of the small stream below. He let out a small sigh. He knew his mother would be home soon and he'd have to stop day dreaming about the day he could leave. He was really, really hoping that tomorrow could be that day, considering it was his eighteenth birthday. Kurt had been in this tower as long as he could remember. His mother warned him of the dangers of the world and all of the hateful, horrible and scary things that just waited beyond those trees. She would tell him that she's just trying to protect him by keeping him here, because she loved him so much. She also wouldn't let him cute his hair, ever. He hadn't cut it in his whole life. Because it's magic, literally, magic. Well, if he sings the magic song, then it's magic. It also glows. And if it were to be cut, it turns brown and loses its power. He has one strand in the back layer of his hair where someone had tried to cut it, to take his power. That's when his mother moved them to this tower. That's what she's told him. And that's one of the reasons she won't let him out. His hair stretched from his head all the way down the tower, and then some. It was the longest he had ever seen a boy have. Not that he'd ever seen a boy, but he knows from books.

Kurt felt something crawling up his arm, onto his shoulder. The little green creature made a small noise.

"I know, Pascal. But mother is never going to agree to it. Just watch."

Pascal made a sighing noise.

"I'm scared to ask her," Kurt confessed quietly. "But I know I have to try. What if she does say yes? Then we'll get to explore!" He smiled. "Maybe even start a life out there!"

Despite all the horrible things his mother warned him about, he knew there had to be good out there. Fun, exciting things. He often wondered what that florescent green grass felt like, what it would be like to splash in the stream. To actually see the kingdom that his mother sometimes talked about. He turned to the inside of his tower, looking up at the gallery of paintings he had done over the years. His eyes found their way to one painting imparticular. The one that was him, sitting on the hills watching the floating lights fly up to the sky like they did on his birthday each year. He wanted nothing more than to see the floating lights up close and personal. He couldn't help but feel that somehow, some way, they were meant for him. Then never appeared on any other day of the year, just his birthday. "Please, please, please." He whispered to himself.

"Kurtsie!" His mother called from down below. Pascal dashed towards the flower pot sitting on the ledge, hiding himself in the leaves.

"Coming, Mother!" He scurried to pick up the ends of his hair.

"Come on, Kurtsie! I haven't got all day!" She called again. "Kurt!"

He threw a loop of his hair over the pull system he had created and with a big thrust of his arms; he tossed the rest of his hair out of the window, letting it flow all the way down. Once his mother was set, he pulled her up, up, up. All the way up.

"Kurt, honestly. I don't know why that takes so long for you to do that, you've done it for how many years?" His mother bruited once she was inside. She walked over to the table, laying her basket down.

"Sorry, mother." He looked down.

She sighed, turning to him. "Don't look so sad, Kurtsie! Mommy loves you!" She patted him under his chin. "Oh, darling. Gettin' a bit chubby, aren't we?"

"Mother…"

"I'm just saying, cause I love you."

"Yes, I know. Mother, I have something pretty important to ask you."

"I've brought parsnips; I'm making Hazel nut soup." She ignored him completely.

"Great, mother. But as I was saying tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and I…"

His mother sighed. "What are you babbling about, Kurt? Spit it out."

"I really want to go see the floating lights." He said quickly. "Mother, it is my eighteenth birthday and I've never left and-"

"The stars?" His mother just chuckled. "Oh, Kurtsie. No, no. It is far too dangerous. No, no. "

"I don't think they're stars. And I know you think it's dangerous, but mother, it's just this once and-"

"Kurt. I said no." She said a bit stern.

"But, Mother-"

"I said NO, Kurt. You are never leaving this tower, ever!" She shouted, hatefully. "Mother knows best!"

It felt like he had been hit in the stomach. Never? As in…never? He looked down at the floor, tears stinging his eyes. He knew it was a long shot that she'd let him leave right now, but he figured eventually he'd be able to leave. But never?

"Oh great, now I'm the bad guy." His mother sighed dramatically. "Now, come on, Kurt, there must be something you want that you can actually have."

He just sighed, thinking for a moment. He looked up and around the tower. He was going to die here. No. No, he wasn't going to. He wouldn't allow it. "New paint, from the shells you once brought me?" He asked quietly.

His mother groaned. "That's almost a three day trip."

"Please?" He squeaked.

"Fine. Pack me a basket, I'll leave today. I should be back in three days' time."

He nodded, quickly fixing her a basket of food. She put on her cloak, giving a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You'll be okay while I'm gone?" She asked before stepping up onto the window.

"As long as I'm here, I'm safe." He said, sounding like a programed robot. He gave her a loving hug. He did love her; she was his mother after all. She's just trying to protect him.

Once his mother was gone, Kurt paced the tower. "Come on, Pascal, help me think! How can we get to see the floating lights?"

Pascal just made an I-don't-know noise.

…

After an hour of planning, the clock showed it was eleven in the morning. Kurt had moved his bed and was sketching out plans on the floor, trying to figure out how to do this safely.

All of a sudden there was a crash down stairs; it startled both Kurt and Pascal. Thinking it was his mother, Kurt quickly pushed the bed back into place and Pascal got up on his shoulder, hiding behind his hair. Kurt tip-toed to the curtains that acted as his bedroom door and peeked through them. He noticed a dark figure peering out of the tower window. "Oh my god." Kurt whispered. He stepped quietly but quickly down the stairs, grabbing an iron frying pan off of the kitchen counter, he rushed over and without another thought he hit the man on the head, knocking him clean out. The man fell to the floor with a thud, along with a bag he was holding. Kurt kneeled down, picking up the bag, inside was a crown, a real golden crown. Kurt let out a small gasp. "Wow," He hurried upstairs, hiding the bag in his room, in a small crevice behind his bed. He ran back down stairs.

"Oh my god, Pascal. Oh my god." He breathed heavily, looking down at the man in front of him. He bit his lip, taking in the man's figures. He had dark, short, hair that had a gentle curl to it, a handsome jawline that a five-o'clock shadow lightly touched, and dark bushy eyebrows. Kurt smiled a bit. The guy was certainly nice looking. But he couldn't be here to do any good, right? No, no. Kurt rushed around, gathering up his hair. He tossed it up and over one of the wooden beams above and when it fell down he quickly tied it around the man's ankle. He pulled his hair and hoisted the man up, he was hanging upside down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." He repeated, bouncing a bit. "Okay, what am I going to do now? How do I wake him up?"

Pascal made a noise and pointed his tail towards the man. Indicating he wanted to go closer. He crawled into Kurt's hand and Kurt let him get close to the man's face. Pascal slapped the man on the face with his tail, nothing. Pascal then thrust his tongue out, sticking it in the man's ear. The man startled awake and Kurt and Pascal jumped back a foot or two.

"Whoa! What the-" He looked around frantically, coming to. "Oh!" He looked up to his foot and around. "Is that hair?" His eyes wandered down to the boy standing in front of him. "Oh, Hello." He smirked. "How you doing?"

Kurt's eye's caught the stranger's; they were a warm hazel color. Kurt felt something poke at him inside. He just shook his head. "Who are you?"

"Uh," The guy chuckled. "Why am I upside down? And where's my satchel?"

"I believe I asked who you were." Kurt sassed.

"Andy. The name's Andy." He smirked.

"Andy. Why are you here? Are you here for my hair?"

Andy raised his eyebrow. "Um, no. I want my satchel. Why would I want your hair?"

"Why are you here, then?"

"Look, some guys were chasing me, I saw a tower, and I climbed it to get to safety. That's it. Will you just give me my satchel?"

Kurt looked to Pascal. Pascal growled lowly. "What?" Kurt whispered. "I think he's telling the truth."

"I am!"

Pascal and Kurt exchanged looks again. Pascal made a small noise. Kurt just nodded.

"Okay, listen here, Andy. Here's the deal. Do you know the floating lights that fly every year?"

"The lanterns they let go for the Prince? Yeah, of course."

"I knew they weren't stars!" Kurt whispered to himself. "I need you to take me to see them, and then I'll give you your satchel."

The man chuckled. "Look, the palace and I aren't exactly best friends at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."

Kurt frowned, raising the pan as if he was going to hit Andy again.

"Okay, okay, okay! Wait! I'll take you, just stop with the pan! And can you untie me? Please?"

"Fine. But if you try anything funny…" He held up the pan.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. You know how to use that."

Kurt let go of his hair with a smirk, letting Andy fall to the floor. Andy groaned while both Kurt and Pascal snickered.

…


	2. Chapter 2

After Andy climbed his way down the tower, and Kurt flew past him sliding down his hair, Kurt started second guessing himself. Maybe he shouldn't have done this, his mother would be furious. But, what she doesn't know won't kill her right? No, no, this would absolutely kill her.

He felt the grass between his toes for the first time, so soft and lovely. Just how he knew it would be. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the dirt, grass and water all in one. It was delightful. He smiled to himself as the warm summer breeze caressed his face as it flew by. "Wow," He breathed to himself.

"Come on, kid." Andy said. "We haven't got all year." He looked around a bit anxiously, making sure the coast was clear. He noticed a 'Wanted' poster nailed to a tree with his face on it. He quickly tore it off, crumpling it up and tossing it aside. "Unless you want to just give me my satchel and stay home, because I'm cool with that."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kurt mumbled.

As Andy led Kurt through the forest, he noticed how jumpy Kurt was, every time there was any sort of rustle in the bushes, and he'd freak out. He worried about thugs, and ruffians. All Andy could do was chuckle. Andy's mind raced, how could he get out of this? He just wanted to get the crown and go. He raised his eyebrows, thinking to himself. Maybe he could scare Kurt out of it. Take him to one of the roughest places he knows in the forest, convince him that it just gets worse from there, then Kurt would want to go home!

"So, are you hungry? Or thirsty? I know of a super nice place, five-star quality, that we can go to! It's nice and quiet. We wouldn't want you scaring and giving up now do we?" He winked, giving Kurt his signature smile.

"Oh, okay." Kurt smiled. "Where is it?" Pascal made a noise, hiding under Kurt's hair on his shoulder.

"Just around this corner! Come on, kid!"

Kurt followed Andy to this place, a cute wooden cottage with a big sign out front that had a big yellow duck on it. Kurt thought it seemed nice enough on the outside. Maybe he could trust Andy after all.

Meanwhile in Andy's mind, he was hoping that it was happy hour for the thugs he knew that hung around there. The one with the giant nose, the really tall buff one, the guy with the hook. Maybe they'd all be there and scare Kurt out of this.

Once through the door, much to Kurt's terror, and Andy's happiness, the place was full of big, giant scary thugs. Kurt held his frying pan up in front of him, ready to defend himself if need be. "Oh!" He squeaked, getting right up behind Andy as they walked further into the place.

"Oh man, that's a lot of hair." Said one of the giant thugs.

"What's wrong, kid?" Andy asked. "You're not scared are you? I certainly hope not! Because if so, I might as well take you home right now. If you can't handle this five-star joint then-"

"No, I'm fine." Kurt said, accidentally tripping and backing into the biggest guy in the place. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The guy just grunted.

"HEY!" The guy with the hook hollered. "Isn't this you?" He held up a 'Wanted' sign.

"Oh jeez." Andy said, looking at it. "Uh, well, maybe."

"Get him!" The guy ordered and every thug in the place grabbed any part of Andy they could, pulling him in different directions, all fighting over who was going to turn him in to get the reward.

"Hey! Hey, stop it!" Kurt hollered over the commotion. "Put him down! I need him! Stop it! HEY!" He brought his frying pan up and slammed it down onto the hook-handed guy's head with a lot of force. It caused everyone to stop and whip their heads around, towards Kurt. "Guys, please, stop it! I need him! I need him to take me to see the floating lanterns, something I've dreamed about my whole life!" He sighed. "Have none of you ever had a dream?"

The one with the hook dropped Andy's leg, walked over to Kurt and sighed. "I had a dream once."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smiled. "What?"

"I've always wanted to be a famous pianist." The guy admitted, blushing.

"Well, that sounds lovely." Kurt patted the guy on the arm.

"I've always wanted to get married, find my true love." The guy with the giant nose spoke up.

"Gunther over there wants to be an interior designer." The one with the hook chuckled. "And Vladimir over there collects those tiny ceramic unicorns."

Kurt giggled.

"Let him go." The one with the big nose instructed. They let go of Andy, who fell to the ground. "Go on, kid. Follow your dream."

"Thank you, so much." Kurt hugged him quickly.

All of a sudden to scary guys burst through the door. "Where is he? Where's Andy?"

"Oh no." Andy muttered. "Come on, kid!" He grabbed Kurt's arm and rushed them out the back door. They ran as fast as they could, but Andy could hear the guys catching up to them. He had to get rid of them, but how? "Kurt! Give me your frying pan!"

Kurt handed it over with no question.

"Go, hide." He stopped running.

"But, what about you?" Kurt stopped as well, breathing heavy. He had a worried look upon his face.

"GO."

Kurt just nodded, running away and finding a giant fallen log to crouch behind as he watched Andy turn around and attempt to fight off the guys with the frying pan, even though they had knifes. Kurt's heart pounded against his chest, he was scared for Andy. The last thing he wanted was for him to get hurt. He watched as Andy knocked one of the guys out first thing, very easily. Kurt gasped as the guy left standing took his knife and came awfully close to Andy's chest. Andy just chuckled, teasing the guy. They went back and forth for a moment before Andy finally knocked the other guy out.

"Come on, kid!" He said, running towards Kurt. "Let's skedaddle!" He didn't stop, he kept running. Kurt followed; Andy was impressed at how well Kurt could keep up.

Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped. Between his heavy breaths Kurt asked, "What. Was. That. About?" He sat on the ground, leaning against a tree.

Andy took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate down. "Don't worry about it, it's okay."

Kurt's eyed widened, looking past Andy. Not only were the two guys Andy knocked out running after them; Men in armor, on horses, came from another direction. "Uh, you sure?" He stood up.

Andy nodded. "Why?"

Kurt just pointed towards all of the big scary people running towards them. Andy looked back. "Oh, well, that's not good." He said calmly. He turned back to Kurt. "RUN!" And with that, they took off running again.

"Who_ are_ those people?" Kurt asked, leaping over a log.

"Let's just say, I'm not the best at making friends in the kingdom."

They ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. Through trees, over logs, under logs, through a stream, they ran as fast as they could. Kurt loved every minute of it, too. The warm air rushing against his face, the feel of the ground under his feet, the smell of the forest rushing into his nose, the feeling of his muscles stretching, it was exhilarating. Regardless of the danger they might be in, he was having the time of his life. They were chased into a rock area; there was a giant wall-a dam- that water was barely leaking through. Andy and Kurt started rapidly picking up the loose hair that was flowing behind Kurt. They kept running before coming to a complete stop. "Great." Andy muttered. They had come to the edge of the cliff and there was a fair distance down and across. As Andy looked around, trying to figure out a way down, Pascal poked his head out from behind Kurt, looking frantically. He noticed a board sticking out from the wooden wall. He made a noise, causing Kurt to look up, he nodded. He tossed his hair up, hoping to catch it around the board, thankfully it did. He yanked it to make sure it would hold and then he went sliding down quickly, rushing through the warm air. Once his feet were on the ground he looked up at Andy. "Andy!" He yelled before holding up his hair. "Come down!"

But the men in armor had caught up to them and Andy was fighting them off. Kurt's heart raced. "Oh no." He whispered, watching anxiously as Andy dodged swords and knifes and giant fists. Kurt realized that Andy had his frying pan. "Andy! The frying pan!" He hollered, in hopes that Andy would actually use it. Andy just nodded before taking the frying pan and swinging it towards one of the guys' faces, knocking him out cold. Kurt heard Andy chuckle to himself, which made him smile a bit. After Andy thought it was safe enough, he made his escape before anyone else could catch up. He and Kurt ran as fast as they could once he was down on the ground. The others came running to the edge of the cliff, noticing Andy and Kurt on the ground. One of the bigger guys took his foot, kicking one of the beams that held the dam up, when he couldn't get it, the rest of the men helped. Once it was finally broken, water went rushing out of the small opening, causing the whole thing burst open. Andy noticed a small opening in the giant rock wall and he grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him into the cave just in time for part of the dam to close it off, water rushing in. "Oh no!" Kurt whispered. Andy started pushing at the rock wall on the other side, trying to move them. He had to get them out. He couldn't drown here. He couldn't let Kurt drown here. No. It wasn't an option. He pushed and pulled at the sharp rocks, one of them slicing his hand open. The water rising faster and faster. Andy dove under the water, trying to find a way as Kurt tried hitting the rocks with the frying pan. Andy came up from the water, it was now well over their chests.

"There's no use!" He said, gasping for air. "I can't see anything down there."

Kurt had a scared look on his face, his breathing was shaky. "Oh my god. This is all my fault." Tears started to fill his eyes. "I'm so, so, sorry Andy. I'm so sorry." He looked over at Andy, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, no, It's okay." Andy said soothingly, his hand grazing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt just half smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's not. Andy-"

"Blaine." Andy said, his face soft, offering a small smile.

"What?" Kurt said, wiping his cheek.

"My name. It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Somebody might as well know."

Kurt's shoulders lowered and his face softened. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

Blaine gave Kurt a 'what the heck?' look as Kurt's face lightened, like a light bulb had gone off. "I have magic hair! Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!"

"What?"

Kurt completely ignored Blaine and started singing, no more than he did, his hair started to glow. The water was still rising, it finally made its was over their heads. Holding his breath, Blaine opened his eyes under the water to see that Kurt's hair was actually glowing, lighting up the whole cave. If he hadn't been under water, he would have gasped After a moment of just staring in shock- The boy's hair was actually _glowing_. How does that even _happen?- _he noticed Kurt was pointing down, he followed Kurt's gaze down to the pile of rocks at the bottom of the wall, they both immediately swam to it, pulling the rocks away as fast as they could. Finally they got through; the cave spitting them out into a small river. They swam as fast as they could to the edge of river. Once they reached the grassy edge they pulled themselves out. The breathed deeply and quickly, catching their breath.

"His hair glows!" Blaine exclaimed at the green chameleon lying on the grass in front of him. "Did you know his hair glows? How does his hair glow?" Pascal rolled his eyes and followed Kurt as Kurt stood and walked a little ways, pulling his hair out of the water and squeezing the water out of it.

"Calm down!" Kurt said.

Blaine pulled himself up out of the water, standing on wobbly footing. "Calm down? But! Your. Hair. Glows."

Kurt just shook his head. "Blaine, it's getting dark."

Blaine shook his head as well. "Oh my god." He said under his breath. Then he noticed Kurt was right, it was almost dark. He would freak out later; he needed to find them a safe place to sleep. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Come on. We need to find someplace safe to rest."

Kurt nodded as he pulled his heavy, damp hair up, still squeezing it. They walked for maybe thirty minutes until Blaine scoped out a small hidden area where they could make a fire and sleep and no one should find them. Kurt watched as Blaine got the fire wood together, watching his muscles stretch through his arms, he realized Blaine's arms made something inside of him stir, just a little flutter of his stomach, almost like the feelings he had before. He made a curious face, thinking to himself about how this feeling was so unfamiliar. But he liked it. Once they got the fire going, Kurt sat on the log next to it. "Come here." He said.

Blaine—it was so weird referring to him that way instead of Andy—looked cautiously at him. "Why?"

"Just sit down."

Blaine did as he was told.

"Now give me your hand."

Blaine raised an eyebrow before Kurt sighed, taking his hand. "Ow! Be careful!"

"Shh." Kurt said. Holding Blaine's injured hand upright in one hand, he grabbed his hair with the other, wrapping around it slowly.

"What-what are you doing?"

Once Kurt was finished, he looked up at Blaine. "My hair doesn't just glow."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's hazel eyes melted into Kurt's blue eyes and all he could do was nod. Kurt took a deep breath, slowly singing out the words to his magic song. Blaine watched carefully, Kurt's words ringing in his mind. _Don't freak out_. He felt as strange tingle in his hand as Kurt came to the end of his song. He looked to Pascal, who seemed to be smiling. Once Kurt finished the song, he removed his hair from Blaine's side, revealing his healed skin. Blaine moved a bit, noticing he had no more pain. His jaw dropped. "Oh my-"

"Don't freak out!" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine shook his head. "Me? No. I'm not freaking out, I'm just really…um…I don't-"

Kurt smiled, shrugging. "You don't have to say anything." He paused. "That's why mother won't let me cut it or out of the tower. She says people have tried to cut it, but once it's cut it turns dark and loses its power." He pulled back his hair, revealing a piece of dark brown, short, hair.

Blaine nodded, just really in shock about what just happened. They were silent for a moment. Blaine just stared at the ground, in amazement, feeling his side with his hand. There was no gash, no blood, no scar, nothing. I was just healed. "Wow." He breathed.

Kurt shook his head slightly, ignoring Blaine's amazement. "So," Kurt said, inching closer to the thief. "Blaine Anderson, huh?"

Blaine laughed into the sky. "Yeah, well," he said, glancing at his feet. "It's a long story."

Kurt looked around them and shrugged. "Not like I don't have the time."

Blaine smiled, biting the inside of his cheek. "See, I used to live in an orphanage," he began, his eyes still on the ground. "When I was little, the older kids used to read us this one book, 'The Mighty Adventures of the Great Andy Emmett!'" As he said it, Blaine held out his hands in front of him, like he was reading the words in front of him. "Andy Emmett was an orphan, too, so we could all relate to him. But he had a lot of money, see, he was rich. Still, he would just… go place after place, living as many adventures as he wanted to. And when I was the oldest kid and I got around to read the book to the younger kids…"

He made a pause then, and Kurt held his chin between his palms, his elbows leaning on his knees as he stared in amazement.

"I guess," Blaine continued, and his shoulders slumped like he didn't want to tell this part of the story, "that I just… I wanted to be more than just an orphan, y'know? But as soon as I was out of the orphanage, I realized that you couldn't do much with good behavior and ninety-seven cents. It seemed awfully easy to steal after the first time I did it…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Anyway. Let's not share this bit of information with anyone, alright? I have a reputation to uphold."

Kurt laughed. "We wouldn't want that reputation to be ruined, would we?" He smiled looking up at Blaine with a cute expression on his face.

Blaine just looked over at Kurt; they didn't say anything for a just smiled. Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes for the first time. They were a warm honey color, and it looked like someone had taken green and brown water colors and painted them. Kurt bit his lip, letting his eyes roam over Blaine's face; light stubble touched his face, his thick eyebrows, and his soft looking lips. Kurt noticed how pretty Blaine was. He felt something in his stomach, a burning, fluttering, sensation that he had never felt before.

"What?" Blaine chuckled nervously.

Kurt shook his head. "No-nothing." He blushed, smiling.

Blaine also felt a fluttering sensation inside of his stomach. There was a feeling like a magnet pulling him to Kurt. His heart starting beating abnormally fast, but before the magnet could pull him close enough he cleared his throat. "Um, the fire, I should get more wood."

Kurt turned away, nodding. "Oh…yeah. You should."

"So, uh," He stood up. "I'll be back." Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to walk away.

"Oh, and, for the record." Kurt said, looking up at him. "I like Blaine Anderson, way more than I like Andy." He gave Blaine a flirty smile.

Blaine smiled, biting his lip. "Well, you'd be the first. But thank you."

Kurt smiled as Blaine turned, disappearing into the darkness. The fluttering feeling in his stomach grew as he turned to stare at the fire. He felt so warm and fuzzy. He was pretty sure that Blaine liked him- really liked him. The thought excited him. He was lost in watching the fire, smiling to himself about Blaine when he was jerked out of it by his mother's voice.

"Well I thought he'd never leave!" His mother came out from behind one of the trees, smirking at her son.

"Mother!" Kurt had jumped up, taking a step towards his mother.

"Yes, hello dear."

"But I- you- how did you find me?"

"We're going home, Kurt. Now." She grabbed his arm, pulling him slightly.

"Mother, no, you don't understand. I've been on this amazing adventure. I've learned so much and I even met someone!"

"Oh yes, the wanted thief. While I'm so proud, we're still going."

"No!" Kurt pulled his arm away. "No, mother. I'm not leaving him. I-I think he likes me."

"No? Oh you foolish boy. You think he likes you? You have something he wants." She pulled the satchel Kurt had hidden back at the tower out from under her cloak. Kurt's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Here, give him this. I guarantee he'll leave you like that." She snapped her fingers.

"No… no he wouldn't." He shook his head, taking the satchel.

"This whole thing you've created in your head…this romance…just proves you're too naive to be out here. Why would he like you? Come on, now really. Look at you!"

Kurt looked down at the ground with a frown. His mother's hurtful comments were something he was used to, but they were still hurtful.

"That," She pointed to the satchel that held the crown. "is why he's here! That's it! Now don't be dumb. Come with me."

Kurt looked up from the ground after a moment shaking his head. "NO."

His mother raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Fine. You stay out here, give him that crown, and when he leaves you. Don't come crying to me." His mother's voice was cold; it sent a shiver right through Kurt's spine. "I'll just go because apparently you know best." And with a hateful sneer she was gone.

"Mother…" He halfway called after her. He sighed, looking down at the satchel, rubbing his thumb against the leather. She was _wrong._ She didn't know Blaine. _I'll show her_. Kurt thought to himself before setting the satchel next to the log. He'd give it to Blaine tomorrow and everything would be fine. Blaine would stay. He knew he would. Right? Oh no, what if she's right?

"Hey, so like, am I going to have super strength or something in my hand now? Because that would be so awesome."

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was walking in from the woods carrying a bunch of sticks and logs. Kurt put a half smile on his face. Blaine stopped, wrinkling his forehead.

"You okay, kid?"

"Y-yeah. Just lost in thought, I guess."

Blaine just nodded, setting the logs down. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. What were you saying?"

Blaine went on about the super human strength and Kurt broke the news to him that he would not have any sort of powers because of his hair. Once Blaine got the fire going good, they got as comfortable as they could next to each other on the ground. As they looked up at the night sky, Kurt listened closely as Blaine told him more about his life. Blaine found it easy to open up to Kurt, because Kurt didn't think less of him once he knew him. He didn't judge him. Blaine had never met anyone who didn't judge him. After a long time of just listening to Blaine talk-Kurt's new favorite sound was Blaine's voice-Kurt noticed Blaine's voice get a bit mumble-y and then he just stopped talking. Kurt smiled to himself, turning to Blaine. He propped himself up on his elbow, he watched Blaine as he slept, soft snores coming from him. He let his eyes run over Blaine's facial features; it felt like the happy-fuzzy-sensation was there to stay. He let out a sigh before lying back down, he looked back up at the sky, smiling. Until his mother's voice came into his head.

_Why would he like you? Just look at you!_

_He'll leave you just like that._

Kurt closed his eyes. No. No. She was wrong.

….


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after they had woken up, Blaine got rid of any evidence that they were there and they started making their way towards town. When they got closer, Kurt started hearing music and the happy chattering of people. A big smile spread across his face and he looked to Blaine, who was smiling back at him. Kurt let out an excited noise. He clapped his hands before speeding up, running ahead of Blaine.

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Hey! Wait!" He quickened his pace to catch up.

When they arrived to the bustling streets of the lovely town, Blaine just watched Kurt prance around the place, smiling. The smell of flowers and fresh bread hit Kurt as he walked past the shops and carts. Everything was overwhelming. The excited smile never left his face as he looked around at all of the happy people. A band of three guys stood in the center of the street, playing delightful music. Kurt's eye caught the bright colors of a fruit cart. He gasped, sprinting over to the cart. "Blaine! Blaine!" He picked up a couple of strawberries in his hand, smelling them. "Oh, these smell delicious!"

Blaine just smiled. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple of coins and handing them to the man behind the cart, who politely nodded his head. Kurt thanked him and handed him one of the strawberries. Before Blaine could even bite into his he was being pulled away to another cart, and then another, and another. Blaine laughed, watching Kurt get so excited about something so simple like fruit, or bread, or anything, was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. After buying Kurt the strawberries, a muffin and one of the kingdom's flags (well, a small one), he was waiting in line to get something else Kurt had wanted. Kurt had wandered over to a wall with a mosaic picture of the King and Queen, and the prince when he was a baby. He noticed all of the flowers and stuffed bears at the bottom of the picture and he listened as a little girl told her sister that it was for the lost prince. Kurt's eyes drifted to the baby in the picture and he tilted his head. The baby looked familiar, real familiar. Before he could put anymore thought into it, the band that he had seen earlier had come closer to him, he turned around giggling at them as they smiled, playing their song. He started dancing around the street, pulling random people in to dance around with him. A few declined, but after a smile, they couldn't resist Kurt's charm. Soon almost everyone was dancing; everyone but Blaine, who had lost his place in line because he had lost himself in watching Kurt. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he bit his lip. His stomach fluttered as he watched the beautiful boy dancing with a little girl, spinning her around as she giggled. He noticed how the way Kurt's smile pulled at his heart. He hadn't realized it before, but he was pretty certain he was starting to fall for this boy. Blaine smiled bigger as Kurt came skipping towards him, pulling him into the giant dance party. They continued to dance the day away. Kurt and Blaine both wanted to actually dance_together_ but each time they tried, someone would end up cutting in between them, dancing off with them. Finally there was a break in the crowd, Blaine and Kurt both excused themselves from their current dance partners and they made their way to the middle of the crowd. Kurt bit his lip, smiling, as Blaine held out his hand. "Hey, kid." Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled a bit. "Hi."

"Dance with me?"

Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's, nodding. "Of course."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt close to him, Kurt's heart was racing again. But before they could even start dancing, the music stopped and someone hollered that it was time to get to the boats. Kurt looked a bit confused but Blaine just smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Come on, kid." He led Kurt through the town, to a small dock where a gondola was waiting in the water. He continued to hold Kurt's hand, helping him into the gondola. Once he pushed them away from the dock and paddled them out a ways, Kurt asked, "Where are we going?"

Blaine just smiled. "I figured you should have a good seat. You've been waiting for this all of your life after all."

Kurt just smiled as Blaine rowed them out into the middle of the body of water. The sun was just about set; the purplish-orange glow against the kingdom was one of the prettiest things Kurt had ever seen. Kurt smiled to himself, sneaking a glance at Blaine who was messing with Pascal with a big smile on his face. He chuckled quietly to himself as he looked back to the kingdom. Realization started to set in. This was it. This was his dream and it was about to come true. But then what? What if it wasn't everything he had dreamed of? And what was he supposed to do after this? Go back to his tower like nothing had happened and go back to his old life? He let out a sigh, his smile faded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt looked down at the castle's fading reflection in the water. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I've been dreaming of this moment for eighteen years. What if it isn't everything I dreamed of?" He looked over to Blaine.

"It will be." Blaine nodded.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well then," Blaine wrinkled his forehead. "you get to find a new dream." He offered a small smile.

Kurt just smiled, nodding. They sat quietly for a moment, the water rocking the gondola and the distant chatter was all that could be heard. Kurt thought about what Blaine had said. _Hm. A new dream. Well, I've always wanted to have a dog. No- a cat. No maybe that wouldn't be a good idea with Pascal_. Kurt thought to himself. _I do want to get married, have children. Hmm. _ Then, a reflection in the water caught Kurt's eye; a small floating lantern rising up to the sky. He let out a small gasp, his head snapping up. He didn't even notice the sun was gone and the moon was now out. He stood, grabbing onto the edge of the gondola, almost causing it to dump over. His eyes were glued to the lantern until he noticed a few more rise. Chills ran up his spin and down his arms as hundreds of lanterns suddenly started to rise. They filled the sky above them, the sight brought tears to his eyes. It was even better than he had dreamed. He heard Blaine clear his throat and he looked to him. He smiled, seeing Blaine holding two lanterns. The sweet look on Blaine's face made it click in Kurt's mind. He suddenly knew what his new dream was. He quickly sat down next to Blaine. "I have something for you, too." He said softly, grabbing the satchel from behind his seat and handing it to Blaine. "I should have given it to you earlier. I was just afraid." He shook his head. "I'm not afraid anymore. It's like the fog has lifted. You know what I mean?"

Blaine pushed the satchel back to Kurt and nodded. "I'm starting too."

They shared a sweet smile as they pushed their lanterns up, letting them float on up into the air. Kurt watched them rise up and mix in with all of the other lanterns. He looked back to Blaine, who was looking at him with a loving look. His blue eyes meshed with Blaine's hazel ones and it was like everything was suddenly clear, they both knew then in there that they needed each other. They could never part again. "Kurt," Blaine said softly before taking Kurt's hands.

Kurt just nodded, leaning closer to Blaine. He looked down for a moment, blushing. His heartbeat was rapid as his pulse raced. He felt Blaine's finger under his chin, lifting it to make him look back at Blaine. This was it. He let his eyes fall shut, leaning in closer. This was literally the best day of his entire life. But when he didn't feel Blaine's lips against his after a moment, he opened his eyes to see Blaine looking behind him. "What is it?" Kurt asked, noticing the frazzled look on Blaine's face.

"Oh," Blaine looked down and then back to where he had seen the thugs that he had stolen the crown with. "I uh, I need to take care of something real fast."

Kurt kind of felt a bit deflated. He really wanted that kiss. But he was mostly worried. Something had obviously upset Blaine, and Blaine wasn't going to tell him. So Kurt kept quiet while Blaine rowed them to the shore, only exchanging looks and a shrug with Pascal. Blaine jumped out once they were close enough and he pulled the gondola up onto the shore so it wouldn't drift. He grabbed the satchel. "Just-just stay here. I'll be right back, okay?" He said, locking his eyes with Kurt's. "I promise."

Kurt nodded. "Okay." He folded his hands in his lap, looking to Pascal as Blaine walked away into the darkness. Pascal had a worried look upon his face. "Don't worry, Pascal. He'll be back." Kurt nodded again. He knew he would. He trusted Blaine. With his whole heart he knew he could trust him. But he did start to get nervous when maybe thirty minutes past and Blaine hadn't returned; he started getting this twisted feeling in his stomach. His heart beat quickened, nervous. After what seemed like forever, he finally saw a shadow coming towards him. He let out a sigh of relief and he relaxed. "Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to think you left me."

"He did leave you." A voice that was certainly not Blaine's came from the shadow. Kurt tensed up again, standing up.

"No, no he wouldn't." Kurt shook his head. What had they done with him? Where was Blaine?

"See for yourself." The giant men came out of the shadow, into the moonlight, motioning towards a boat floating off. Kurt couldn't believe what he was looking at. Blaine. On a boat. Leaving him.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt called, stepping into the edge of the water. But when Blaine didn't answer or look back, Kurt looked down. "But he promised…" Kurt whimpered.

"I think it was a fair trade." The thug said. "The crown for the boy with the magic hair."

Kurt gasped, shaking his head. "No-no please." He turned to run the opposite way, Pascal hanging on to his shoulder. He had to get away. But when he heard a familiar voice call his name he stopped dead in his tracks. "Mother?" He called.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around, running back towards where he just was, seeing the thugs on the ground and his mother standing there breathing heavily. "Mother." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. He ran to her, hugging her tight. "Mother you were right." He whispered, crying into her shoulder. He couldn't believe it. Blaine had left him.

"I know, darling, I know." She rubbed his back before taking his hand. "Come on; let's get out of here before they wake up."

Kurt didn't even remember how they got back to the tower, the first thing he focused on since being by the lake was his bed. He plopped down on it, looking up at his ceiling while his mother talked to him. He held back the urge to cry, god forbid his mother see him cry.

"I tried to warn you, didn't I, Kurt? But you wouldn't listen. I told you how awful the world is out there, how if they find one piece of sunshine they destroy it." With a huff she left Kurt's room, going t down to the kitchen. Kurt just shook his head, finally letting the tears flow. He held up the small flag he was clutching in his hand, looking at it. He sighed as a memory from that day flashed through his mind; of him looking at the mosaic of the royal family. He remembered looking into the blue eyes of the baby and thinking it reminded him of something. He looked at the flag and then up to a painting he had done one the ceiling. Something was trying to creep into his mind; a memory. He looked at the flag and then back at the painting and realized the sunburst that was on the flag was hidden in the painting on the ceiling, and the wall, and the floor, and the other walls. He stood up. He had subconsciously painted them everywhere. Then a memory flashed through his mind that he had never seen before, of these two old people-the king and the queen- looking over at him as he looked up to a mobile of the sunburst. After that it was like everything in his whole life hit him at once, literally knocking him over. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

He was the lost prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine didn't come to until the boat hitting the dock jerked him awake. His eyes opened wide and he realized he was tied to the boat. He looked around frantically for a moment, gasping. Kurt. "Kurt! Kurt! Oh-" He noticed the guards running down the dock. "No, no, no, no! Guys listen-" But it was too late, the guards were already untying him, taking him away. They wouldn't listen to anything he was saying. He was being taken into a jail cell, and Kurt was god knows where. The thought of Kurt getting hurt sickened him. He needed to get out, to find him. But he was being dragged away, to the place where he would be hung for his crimes; he noticed a jail cell that held the thugs that had knocked him out. With rage shooting through him, he mustered up the strength to knock the guards holding him down and out. He went over to the cell, reaching through the bars. "Where is he?" He said, his voice cold.

"I-i-we don't know."

"How did you know about him?" Blaine growled through his teeth.

"The-the old lady she-"

"Old lady?" Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the guards coming to and grabbing his arms. "No!" Blaine struggled against them. "He's in trouble! I have to help him!" He couldn't believe Kurt's own mother would set him up like this. Kurt could have gotten seriously hurt or even killed. Those thugs were people to mess with. Blaine got angrier and angrier by the minute. He wasn't getting hanged today. He was saving the person he loved. He stopped struggling against the guards for a moment to try and quickly think through a plan.

…

Kurt walked out of his room and halfway down the stairs in a daze before stopping. "I'm the lost prince." He muttered to himself.

"What?" His mother said, looking in from the kitchen. "You have to stop mumbling Kurt. It's rather annoying."

"I'm the lost prince." He said louder, looking to the stranger that was supposed to be his mother. She just looked at him, her jaw dropping a bit. "Did I mumble, mother?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, please. Do you hear yourself? You sound insane." She shook her head.

"It was you, this whole time." He said as he came down the stairs. "All of my life you've kept me hidden from these so called "bad people" who would want to just use me, when all along it was you I should have been hiding from." He couldn't believe it. This horrid woman was supposed to love him and yet this whole time she had just been using him. He went walking towards his window.

"Where do you think you're going? He won't be there for you."

Kurt stopped. "Blaine." He whispered. Turning towards the woman he raised his voice. "What did you do to him?"

"The criminal? He's to be hanged for his crimes."

Kurt felt his chest tighten. "No," He whispered. "No!" His voice raised as he went for the window. He needed to get to Blaine. He had to save him. He was yanked back as his 'mother' stepped on his hair. "Ow!" He grabbed it, pulling. "Stop!"

"You're not going anywhere." The woman narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Kurt, pulling him to her. Kurt tried pulling away, but she just gripped him harder. He fought against her but she still managed to tie his hands behind his back, pulling chains out from a trunk by the stairs, chaining him to one of the beams next the wall. Kurt didn't stop struggling, he had to get away. _He had to get to Blaine. _Kurt kept on as the woman tied something around his mouth so he couldn't talk. He mumbled against the cloth, still fighting to get away.

The awful woman rolled her eyes. "Kurt, stop it. You're being ridiculous." She shook her head. Then they both heard Kurt's name being called from down below.

_NO._ Kurt thought in his mind before trying to yell, but all that came out was muffled noise. _No. Blaine. Please. No, no, no._ He was breathing so hard he was sure he was going to pass out. He was so scared. He didn't want this woman anywhere near Blaine.

The woman smirked. She went into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. She came back and grabbed Kurt's hair, earning more protests from him. She completely ignored him and tossed his hair out of the window.

_NO. God, no. Please no._

Kurt tried to be louder, but it was no use. Even if Blaine could hear him, it was too late.

"Kurt! Oh my god. I thought I would never see you again!" Blaine hopped down from the window, not noticing the woman hiding in the shadows. "Kurt?" He said when he saw Kurt tied up. Kurt shook his head, trying his hardest to get Blaine to turn around before- and then it happened. With one swift movement, his mother's knife had gone straight through and back out of Blaine's stomach. Blaine grabbed himself, a noise of pain escaping his lips. Tears flowed down Kurt's cheeks as he watched the man he loved fall to the ground in pain, blood seeping through his clothes. The burning sensation Kurt felt in his stomach was nothing like the happy sensation he had felt before. He was terrified. The_ man he loved _was on the floor,_ dying_, and he couldn't do anything about it. He struggled against the chains, his heart racing. His mother tossed the knife to the ground. He cried out desperate pleas as she pulled him up.

"Come on, we're going." She said, undoing the chains from the beam. She pulled on him, opening a small door in the floor. "Come on Kurt, stop it. Stop fighting."

"No!" Kurt finally moved the cloth covering his mouth. "NO!" His breath was heavy. "I will never stop fighting to get away from you!"

"Kurt-" She started.

"Unless you let me heal him. Just let me heal him and I'll go with you. I promise. I won't fight. Nothing. I promise." He pleaded, his hands shaking. He didn't realize, but his whole body was shaking, even his voice.

"Kurt- no" Blaine grunted, holding his side as he turned.

"I won't run. I promise." He looked his mother in the eyes.

His mother sighed heavily. "Fine." She unchained Kurt, taking them over to Blaine. Taking his hands, and pulling him up, she chained him to another beam. Blaine grunted in pain when she moved him."So you don't follow us." She mumbled through her teeth. The moment she stepped away, Kurt was right next to Blaine's side.

"Blaine." He whispered, cupping Blaine's face in his hands before touching Blaine's hand.

Blaine coughed. "Oh!" He made a face that clearly showed his pain.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault Every-everything is going to be okay." He lifted Blaine's shirt, wincing at the site. He went to grab his hair, placing it on Blaine.

"No- I can't let you do this."

"I can't let you die." Kurt whined, his heart breaking into pieces as he watched Blaine's breaths get shorter. " I can't."

"But," Blaine coughed. "you can't. You'll die-" He coughed again.

Tears kept flowing down Kurt's face as he touched Blaine's cheek gently. "Hey," He whispered. "It's going to be alright." His blue eyes met the hazel ones he had grown to love and his broken heart fluttered as Blaine lifted his hand, touching Kurt's cheek. Kurt shut his eyes, opening his mouth to start singing before Blaine stopped him. Kurt didn't notice Blaine had managed to grab the knife his mother had dropped.

"Wait," He grunted. He lifted himself slightly, pulling Kurt's face closer to his. Kurt thought he was finally going to get his kiss until Blaine grabbed his hair and as short as he could get it, and with the knife, he sliced right through it. Kurt gasped.

"Blaine, no!" He whispered, every bit of his hair turning brown, losing its power.

"NO!" His mother screamed. She cried out as she looked in her mirror, her face turning old and grey. With a growl, she went to walk straight to Blaine but she tripped on Kurt's long hair and stumbled, she almost caught her balance but then she tripped again, sending herself right out of the tower's window, falling, down, down, down. When she hit the ground, she was nothing but a pile of dust that blew away with the wind. Kurt had watched the whole thing and even reached out for her when she went to fall, but it was no use.

Kurt looked to Blaine who had kind of let himself fall to the side, slipping into unconsciousness. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Please. Blaine." He knelt back next to him, pulling him up, cradling him in his arms. "Stay with me Blaine." He begged, tears streaming down his face. There was a dull ache where his heart used to be, and he felt nauseous. It physically hurt to watch Blaine just lie there, bleeding, hurting, _dying._He held Blaine's cheek with his hand. "Blaine!"

Blaine let out a cough and he groaned a bit, his head falling back a bit.

"No, no! Please no." Kurt took Blaine's hand, placing it on his hair as he started to frantically sing out the words of his song through his tears. But it was pointless because his powers were gone. Forever. He was going to have to sit here and watch Blaine die.

"Kurt,"

"What?"

"You were my new dream." Blaine gasped out.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt whined, more tears flowing from his eyes. "And you were mine." He held Blaine close, hearing his heart beat slow.

With another small groan, Blaine's body relaxed. His face relaxed against Kurt's hand, Kurt knew he was gone. Kurt's body trembled, aching, as he rubbed Blaine's cheek with his thumb. "Please…please no. Come back." He barely whined. He rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you." He whispered. He pressed his lips against Blaine's cheek, then his forehead. "Please," He whispered one more time as a tear fell from his cheek, landing on Blaine's. Kurt wiped it away with his thumb has he sat up, letting Blaine rest on the floor. He placed his hand where Blaine's wound was. "I'm so sorry." But then he felt something, he felt Blaine's skin moving. Kurt's heart jumped as he lifted Blaine's shirt, he was healing. Blaine's body was _healing itself_, just like it would have if Kurt had used his hair. "Oh my god." He watched the color rush back into Blaine's face as he started breathing again. "Blaine?" Kurt said, hopeful.

After a long agonizing moment, Blaine slowly opened his eyes, groaning a bit. "Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. Chills ran through his entire body. He couldn't believe it. Blaine was_ alive_.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Kurt cried, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Blaine nodded slightly. "Hey…did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt just laughed through his tears as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging him tight. He felt Blaine's arms strong around him; he pulled back only enough to press his lips to Blaine's. . He kissed him with everything he had in him, with every bit of love and passion and tension that had been building up every minute that they had known each other. Blaine responded without hesitation, his lips were soft, very soft. The feeling of Blaine's lips meshed against his was better than he had imagined, it made him tingle. It was like a firework exploded in his stomach. Blaine smiled into the kiss and he held Kurt tight, bound and determined to never let him go.

…  
Not too many days later, after Kurt had been reunited with his mother and father and taken his place as the prince, he led his kingdom with grace just as his parents did before him. The whole kingdom was pulsing with energy and excitement. _Their prince was home._ Much to Kurt's happiness, the kingdom embraced Blaine with open arms as well. The whole kingdom was just one giant party for days, everyone celebrating. Blaine, of course, stopped thieving, leaving Andy behind. Months passed and Kurt and Blaine only got closer. So close in fact, Blaine was going to purpose.

"Look!" Blaine exclaimed to Queen once he got her alone, it had been hard pulling her away from the party but he had to show her the ring. He had been so excited when he got permission from the king and queen; he went out and bought the ring the very next day. He held the box open to her. Her eyes lit up and she just smiled.

"Oh, Blaine. He'll love it." She took his hand, placing her other hand on his cheek. "I'm so happy to have you be a part of our family."

Blaine looked at her with a soft face. He had never, ever, been a part of a family before. He had always been alone. Now he has a wonderful man, and his soon-to-be-in-laws were the nicest people he had ever met. "I can't tell you how much that means to me." His voice was a bit shaky. "I love your son, very much."

"He loves you, too. Everyone can see it." She smiled.

All Blaine could do was smile.

"When are you asking him?" She asked.

"Tonight."

They shared a smiled and she clapped her hands. "Oh, good!"

…


	5. Chapter 5

That night, he took Kurt out into the forest to the spot where they had spent their first night together; he built them a fire and made a cozy spot next to it where they cuddled the whole night.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up to Blaine, who was holding him tightly in his arms as they stared at the fire, just talking and enjoying each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine." He snuggled his back against Blaine.

"Good, because I have a question for you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, leaning up from Blaine, turning to face him. "Oh?"

Blaine nodded. "Here, stand up." He rose to his feet, pulling Kurt up with him. He held Kurt's hands tight. He took a deep breath. "I'm pretty positive I've loved you since the moment I saw you, but my mind was clouded with greed and it was just ridiculous. But you saved me from myself, you brought me out of the bad and took me on this amazing adventure and showed me how to be good, and kind, and how to love."

Kurt watched Blaine carefully with wide eyes, his insides fluttering. He bit his lip.

"Kurt, I love you more than I can express and I could ramble on forever about how much I love you, what makes me love you, and what I love about you, so what I want to ask is," He took his hand away, slipping it in his pocket and pulling out the golden ring, holding it between his index finger and thumb, he held it up. Kurt gasped as tears filled his eyes. "Will you marry me? So I can spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, smiling. "Yes, yes, yes please, yes!" He giggled with excitement.

Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt's hand and slipping the ring on. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, placing kisses on Blaine's face before pressing their cheeks together. Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, squeezing him tight. He did it. _He did it_. He asked Kurt and Kurt said _yes. _He had never been happier than he was at that moment. After sharing a few soft kissed, Kurt was too excited to tell his parents to stay any longer. So they rushed back to the kingdom to tell them. They were thrilled, of course. Kurt had never been so happy in his life; he couldn't wait to start his life as Blaine's husband. _Husband_. Oh, he was so excited.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
